


It Was Only Twenty Minutes

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a True Story, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Rape, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Culture, literally I am disgusted, the worst thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic rape of Sam by Lucifer. No specific dates, set in real world universe, just really messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only Twenty Minutes

_It was only twenty minutes._

Lucifer’s breath. Moist, warm, rotten. Sam remembers the breath.

_It was only twenty minutes._

Lucifer’s hands. Rough, leathery, insistent. Sam remembers the hands.

_It was only twenty minutes._

Lucifer’s voice. Low, angry, even. Sam remembers the voice.

_It was only twenty minutes._

He remembers Lucifer handling him until he had full access to Sam’s body, rubbing his nipples and scratching his ribs.

_It was only twenty minutes._

Sam remembers Lucifer pinning him down, straddling his hips, keeping his arms down. He remembers Lucifer seeing Sam’s flaccid cock and laughing, aroused by Sam’s lack of arousal. He remembers begging for Lucifer to stop, to leave, to please just stop. He remembers Lucifer cooing and saying how much Sam would enjoy it once he started. He remembers Lucifer pushing inside of him, stretching him and breaking him. The pain. He remembers the pain. He remembers the seconds ticking by as Lucifer groaned and said he could come right now, oh right now Sam. You’re so tight, Sam. He remembers feeling tight, feeling stuck, feeling wedged underneath Lucifer’s body while Lucifer thrusted forward and back, forward and back. He remembers Lucifer starting to tremble. Remembers Lucifer’s voice getting deeper and his “yeah, yeah, fuck yeah”s getting faster. He remembers being filled with the disgusting proof of Lucifer’s pleasure. He remembers Lucifer continuing to thrust even after Sam stopped fighting back. He remembers Lucifer finally letting go of Sam’s wrists. He remembers Lucifer getting off of him, letting him stay still on the ground. He remembers everything.

They went to court. Lucifer was guilty. The judge said it would ruin Lucifer’s life, his career. Have some compassion, Sam! You don’t want to ruin Lucifer’s life, do you? The judge passed a lenient sentence. Lucifer was young, and these things happen, Sam. Besides…

_It was only twenty minutes._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so disgusted right now.
> 
> Based on this case: http://www.theguardian.com/us-news/2016/jun/06/father-stanford-university-student-brock-turner-sexual-assault-statement?CMP=fb_us
> 
> Same case/different article: http://www.usmagazine.com/celebrity-news/news/father-defends-stanford-student-son-convicted-of-rape-w208959


End file.
